Can't take it anymore
by CHIPMUNKSFORLIFE101
Summary: This story is based off of my life and everything you read is what I have to deal with every day it will have some harsh words but there will not be any adult scenes sorry but ANYWHO tis will be CGI please read and review and tell me what you think of it
1. Chapter 1

Can't take it anymore

**Hey people I'm back with another story for all yah this story is based on my life and all the crap I have to deal with every day don't worry it wont be to harsh but there will be some strong language hope you like it and please review**

It was like any other day at the Seville house. It was alive with the hustle and bustle of six chipmunks and one human. In the livingroom of the home two chipmunks sat on the couch watching some t.v.. One of the two chipmunks was wearing a red hoodie with a yellow A in the middle of it. Also the red clad chipmunk was wearing his favorite red hat also with a yellow A in the middle of it.

Sitting next to the red clad munk was a chipette. She was wearing a pink undershirt, with a light blue jean jacket, and a knee-high hot pink mini skirt. The red clad chipmunk looked over at his counterpart and smiled. The chipette looked over at the munk and smiled as well. "Alvin,?" Asked the pink clad chipette. Alvin rose his head a little as a signal for her to go on and speak.

The chipette sighed and then began. "Alvin, I was wondering, 'sigh', when are your relitivse going to move out? It's been almost three months and they still haven't found a place to live. I am about to explode if they don't leave, and leave SOON." Alvin looked back at the t.v. screen and sighed. "Look Brittany, I know that they are a pain in the ass but, until they find a place to go we're stuck with them." Alvin said and then he heard someone call his name from the kitchen.

Alvin cringed when he heard his name being called by this particular person. Slowly Alvin rose from where he was sitting with his wife and started for the kitchen. As soon as Alvin entered the kitchen his eyes went as huge as golf balls. There standing next to the stove was his cousin, 'TRYING' to cook something. "What in the hell are you doing in here, trying to burn the house down?" Alvin asked and then jumped up onto the countertop to see what his cousin was trying to 'cook'.

As soon as Alvin peeked into the skillet he backed away slowly. "What's the matter AL', did I over cook it?" His cousin asked with her eyebrows up and her head cocked to one side. Alvin's cousin is a human and she isn't to bright. She dropped out of highschool and never got her G.E.D.. She is about 5'3" tall and has blond hair and dark green eyes. She always wears a ribbon in her hair to hold up her messy shoulder length hair. She wears a T-shirt that always has some sort of funny or really stupid saying on it.

She also to Alvin's dismay wears the same kind of hat he does but the initial in the middle of the hat is an S for Sarah. Alvin looked up at her and shook his head and then jumped down off of the counter. "Alvin where are you going I need your help!" Sarah said as she followed Alvin back to the livingroom. Alvin jumped onto the couch next to Brittany and laid his head in her lap. Sarah came power walking into the livingroom and crossed her arms. "Alvin, really...I need your help with cooking lunch please." Sarah said irritated that Alvin wouldn't help her out.

Brittany looked up at Sarah and glared at her. 'I realy don't like this woman.' Brittany thought. Then looked back down at her 'sleeping' husband and smiled a little. Knowing that he wanted nothing to do with his cousin. " Sarah can't you see that Alvin is sleeping." Brittany said glaring at Sarah. Sarah just smirked and then did the one thing Alvin hates the most. "AAAAAAALLLLLLLVVVVVVIIIIIIIN NNNNNN!"

Alvin jumped almost twenty feet in the air. Then looked up at his cousin, rage in his eyes he couldn't hold back anymore. "WHAT THE SHIT DO YOU WANT YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Sarah looked shocked at Alvin. Then ran out of the livingroom crying her eyes out. Brittany looked over at Alvin with wide eyes and a smirk on her face. "You know what? I think you just made an enemy in your own family." Brittany stated and laid her head down on Alvin's lap. "Well she isn't the first nor will she be the last." Alvin said then kissed Brittany on her forehead.

**Well there is chapter 1 of my new story and yes I have to deal with my cousin every day and night she is driving me crazy anywho please review and tell me what you guys and gals think**


	2. Chapter 2 a day of reconing

chapter 2 A day of reckoning

**hello people I am back with chapter 2 and oooohhhh are you guys and gals going to enjoy this one I had it out with my cousin today and decided to write it down hope you all like it and enjoy**

It was a wonderfully gorgeous day at the sevile house. The sun was up the birds were chirping'. All was calm. Kinda. "SSSSSIIIIIMMMMOOONNNN!" Yelled the red clad chipmunk known as Alvin Seville. 'Oh now what does that munk want from me?' Simon groaned to himself. He got out of his desk chair and walked to where Alvin had yelled his name. Simon hoped down the stairs and into the livingroom.

"Ok Alvin what do you want no-" Simon stopped what he was saying when he saw his brother hanging up side down from his tail. "Alvin, how in the hell did this happen? Who did this to you, and why?" Simon asked as he looked for a way to get to Alvin and get him down. Simon found a pice of string and tied an eraser to one end of the string then threw it as hard as he could. The eraser went up and around the beam that went across the ceiling where Alvin was hanging.

Simon crawled up the rope and started to untie the string that Alvin was hanging from. Alvin was patiently waiting for his brother to untie him. Felling extreamely embarrased about his current situation, Alvin decided that now would be a good time to discuss the matter of their cousin staying with them. "Hey Simon, can I talk to you about something?" Alvin asked hopping and preying that Simon would want to talk to him. Simon sighed and looked at his red clad brother and nodded his head.

releasing a breath that he didn't notice that he was holding. Alvin started talking. "Well, first off do you think it was a good idea to let Sarah stay with us?" He asked in hopes that Simon would agree with him. "Well at first I thought it was. Then I started to notice that she didn't like you very much, then started to notice how Brittany acted around her." Simon said finally getting the string untied. "WWWWHHHOOOAAAHHHH!" THUD. Alvin fell and hit the floor hard. "Thanks for making sure that I was ready for that Si." Alvin said in a outta breath tone.

Simon rolled his eyes and climbed down from the beam. Simon walked over to his brother to see if he was alright. "Alvin I think you need to re-think Sarah staying with us." Simon said as he looked Alvin over for any sprains or broken bones. Alvin looked at his blue clad brother and smiled weakly. "You know what Simon? You just might have a point there." Simon snickered and then walked to the kitchen where his fiancé was sitting enjoying a small snack. "So how did the rescue go babe?" Jeanette asked as she took another bite of her fruit salad.

Simon jumped up to the table and sat down with her. "Well considering that this is Alvin we are talking about, it went pretty good." Simon told her and then stole a pice of her fruit. "Hey!" Jeanette looked at him and shook her head. "What? Hey I was hungry ok." He said with a very sneaky grin on his face. Jeanette knew that face and knew where he was going with this. "Are you trying to seduce me mr. servile?" She asked in a flirty tone. "It depends on if you are willing to accept my seducing?" Simon leaned in, but. "Hey if you two are going to do the shimmy shake go to your room." Simon suddenly got really pissed off and clenched his fists. "Why don't you just shut the hell up and leave me and my fiancé alone will ya!" Simon said through clenched teeth. "Simon, honey calm down please?" Jeanette asked him but it wasn't working.

"You know what Sarah." Jeanette started as she walked over to her. "What, Jeanette?" Sarah asked snobby. "You need to mind your own damn bissnes and leave everyone else alone!" Jeanette yelled as she stomped over to Simon. She took Simon's paw and started to make out with him right then and there. Sarah got pissed off and walked out of the room. Jeanette pulled away from Simon after Sarah had left the room. "Well...that was unexpected." Jeanette blushed under her fur and then. "AAAAALLLLLLVVVVVIIIIINNNNN! BBBBBBRRRRRRIIIIITTTTTAAAANN NNYYYYY!" Simon and Jeanette looked at each other and then back at the stairs.

"That didn't sound to good." Said Jeanette. Before either one of them could get up and see what had happened Sarah came running down the stairs. "Hey! What's the rush?" Asked Simon watching as she ran by. Sarah stopped and turned towards Simon and glared at him. "Your munked up brother and his wife is what's up!" She yelled and ran out of the house. A few seconds later Alvin and Brittany came down the stairs with huge smiles on their faces.

Simon looked at Jeanette. Then they both looked at their siblings. "Don't tell me you two just, in her bed, did you?" Asked Simon with an eyebrow raised. Both Alvin and Brittany just smiled and walked back upstairs their tails intertwined.

**Well there is another wonderful day of my life and yes if any of you are wondering my wife and I did make love while my cousin was in the house and yes we made go outside until we went out and told her it was all good to come back in well ANYWHO I hope you guys and gals liked it please review and tell me what you thought of it**


	3. Chapter 3 blowing up

chapter 3 blowing up

**Hello Peoples I'm back with some more drama and shit I have to put up with and to let everyone know now this chapter is filled with very bad language like F-bombs S-bombs and every other kind of bomb you can think of**

Alvin was sitting in the livingroom of the sevile house when. "Oh Alllvvviiinnn." Sang his really annoying cousin Sarah. 'Now what in the hell does she want?' Alvin thought to himself. He was about to answer back to her but. He wasn't quick enough. "HeyAlvinyouwannagowithmeandy ourwifetothemallplease?" He sat there. Wondering if what she just said was even english. "What did you just say? Did you just cuss me out or something?" He asked knowing that she just cussed him out. Sarah looked at him for a couple of seconds before answering. "What? NO I did not cuss you out." Then what in the front yard did you just say?" "I said hey Alvin, you wanna go to the mall, with me and your wife, please?" Alvin didn't really want to go, but knowing Brittany she wouldn't want to be talked to death without him there with her.

"Alright I'll go. But first I have to do something with someone,if you catch my drift." Alvin hoped off of the couch and ran upstairs to his and Brittany's bedroom. Alvin entered the bedroom to see his wife, sitting at the end of the bed reading a magazine. He walked to her and sat down. "Hey." He said in a very dry tone of voice. Brittany looked up for a couple of seconds then back to her reading. "I have a little question for you sweetheart." Brittany looked up again and noticed that he was looking really pissed off. "Wh-what's the honey?" She asked as sweetly as she could.

Alvin stood up to his full height of inches. Looked her square in the eyes and smiled. "Um...did you invite Sarah to go to the mall with you?" Brittany looked at her husband and then tried to change the subject. "You know what this catalog has some pretty cool thi-," Alvin cut her off by putting up his paw. "Don't even try changing the subject.

She looked up at him and frowned. "WHAT IN THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!" He yelled at her as loud as he could. Brittany started to tear up at his words. She just wanted to try and get along with Sarah. But Alvin doesn't want to even try. "I thought that we could spend a day together with her is all." Brittany said as she started to shake a little. Alvin noticed that she was shaking and calmed down. He went up to her and sat down next to her. Alvin put his arms around her and kissed her on the head. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I-it's just that, you know that I don't like her very much. And well I just snapped." Brittany sat there and didn't move as he explained himself.

Alvin sighed and got up to leave the room when. "Alvin, come on we gotta go. So quit poken and start walkin." That was it, he had enough. Alvin looked back at his wife. She looked up at him noticing that he had that "She is fucking dead" look on his face. Alvin walked out of the bedroom and into the hall. Sarah was standing with her ear right on the door. Alvin lost it. "WHAT IN THE SAM HELL ARE YOU DOING!" He yelled at her. Sarah was taken back by his outburst. "Wha-what do you mean?" Knowing all to well what he meant she just had to ask.

"WERE YOU LISTENING IN ON OUR CONVERSATION! OR WERE YOU HOPING THAT YOU COULD HERE WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE WHEN A CHIPMUNK AND A CHIPETTE FUCK!?" Alvin was so pissed off that he didn't notice that Sarah was starting to cry. Alvin kept yelling until he felt a very soft paw on his shoulder. Alvin turned around to see who was touching him. When he turned completely around he saw his wife with absolutely nothing on. "BRITTANY WHAT IN THE SH-," Before he could finish Brittany pulled him in for a very passionate kiss.

Sarah just stood there and couldn't believe what was happening. Alvin started to stroke Brittany's back and then her tail. Brittany moaned at the touch of her husbands soft paws. Sarah still couldn't move from her spot. Brittany looked up at her and winked. Sarah then got really angry and believe it or not...jealous. As Alvin and Brittany started to lay down on the floor in the hallway, Simon came walking out of the bathroom. "Hey Alvin can I please borro-," Simon's eyes went so wide they almost fell out of his head.

"Well...I can come back later." Simon said as he turned around and went into his and Jeanette's bedroom. As soon as Simon left Alvin and Brittany started to do their married thing. Sarah still couldn't move as Alvin and Brittany did the chipmunk twist. As soon as they were done Alvin looked up at Sarah and smiled. "There now you have seen everything...happy?" Brittany stood up and was about to walk back into the room when. "Um Brittany, I am soooo sorry for everything that I have said to you today." Sarah appologised for what she had caused in hopes that she will be forgiven. Brittany looked at Alvin and then back at Sarah.

"You know what? I think I need some more of that sweet chipmunk lovin'." Brittany started to kneel down towards Alvin's crotch. "OK I get the hint see yah." Brittany got up and started to walk away when Alvin grabbed her arm. "Now why didn't I think of that." He said as he pulled her into their room.

**Well there it is what I had to deal with today and don't worrie my wife and I never ' did it ' in front of her but it would've been very funny ANYWHO I hope you like this chapter and please review**


	4. Chapter 4 kwik sand couch

Chapter 4 Going Crazy

**I am back with some more crap that I have to deal with on a daily basis well enjoy my pain**

Alvin was walking into the livingroom to watch some t.v.. He jumped up onto the couch, and sank. "What the! AW COME ON!" He yelled and tried to jump off of the couch. Brittany walked into the room and saw her husband struggling. "Um, Alvin are you ok up their?" She asked as she jumped up onto the coffee table, to get a better look.

Alvin looked over at her, and frowned. "I can't get out of this stupid damn couch." He said still trying his best to get out of the couch. "The damn couch, it doesn't have anymore support!" Brittany couldn't help but giggle at him. Alvin glared at her. "Instead of laughing at me, you could come over here and help me outta here." Brittany jumped over to the edge of the couch and grabbed Alvin's paw.

"Ok on three one...two...three!" Brittany pulled with all she had. Alvin kicked his feet trying to get out of the couch. Finlay Brittany pulled hard enough that Alvin came flying out of the couch. Alvin landed on the floor with a solid THUD. "Ok, that hurt." He said , then stood up. Brittany hopped off of the coffee table and joined him on the floor. "Why is the couch so...like quick sand?" Alvin looked at her then at the guest bedroom. "Cause Sarah likes to bounce and plop on it, that's why." Alvin said walking to the kitchen to get something to eat.

As Alvin entered the kitchen, he saw the one person that he despised the most. Sarah was standing at the counter chopping something up for her to eat. Alvin walked up to the counter and jumped up onto the top of it. Sarah didn't notice him at first. Alvin walked up to her and stared at her. "WHOA!" She yelled surprised to see the munk. "Alvin, what do you want little man?" She asked as she continued chopping her food up.

Alvin glared at her. "YOU IS WHAT'S THE MATTER!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Sarah stepped back a couple of steps and stare at the chipmunk in front of her. "A-alvin,what's the matter? What did I do to upset you?" She asked. Alvin just kept staring at her then spoke. "YOU ruined our couch! I went to go sit in it, and I sunk into it!" Sarah looked nervously at the red clad chipmunk, knowing that she was in deep trouble.

"I'm sorry,Alvin." She said with her head low. Alvin just glared at her more. "You can buy a new couch." With that said Alvin walked off back to the livingroom. Brittany was sitting in the reclining chair. "Hey baby." She said and scooched over so her husband could sit next to her. "I have had just about enough of that dummy." He said as he sat next to his wife. Brittany was about to say something when.

CRASH

"Sorry my bad!" Yelled Sarah from the kitchen. Alvin groand and then. He lost it. "WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU BREAK NOW!"

**Well there you go another day in the life of me hope you enjoyed my torment R&R**


End file.
